1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a dispenser apparatus, and more particularly a dispenser apparatus having a spout and a spigot for use in association with, for example, flexible packaging often utilized in what is commonly known as a “bag in box” arrangement for storage and dispensing of a flowable material.
2. Background Art
The use of bag in box packaging has become increasingly widespread, especially at the consumer and retail level. For example, the wine industry has increasingly stocked store shelves with wine packaged within bag in box packaging. Such packaging generally includes a flexible inner container having a dispenser (i.e., a spout and spigot), all of which are positioned within a rigid outer container. The dispenser is designed so that an end user can extend the spout and spigot through a wall of the rigid container and dispense desired amounts into, for example a glass. As the flowable material is consumed, the inner bag collapses. Certain of the dispensers rely upon a spigot that is elastically deformable so that, upon manipulation by the hand of a user, an opening is revealed, through which flowable material is directed. When released, the spigot returns to an original sealing configuration due to the resilience of the material. While many such spouts have been developed, there have been certain drawbacks.
One such drawback is that certain spigots extend around the spout to cover a large portion of same. Such a spigot, which is generally of a soft and pliable material, is fully exposed and obtrusive. As a result, any inadvertent impact imparted to the spigot during handling can dislodge the spigot from the spout resulting in the uncontrolled leaking and the loss of the flowable material contained within the container. Furthermore, an external spigot is often detracts from the otherwise clean appearance of the container.
Another such drawback of prior art containers is that the dispensing opening is generally found on the spigot. As a result the spigot incorporates a multitude of functions, i.e., the dispensing of and the directing of fluid. As the spigot performs the dispensing function (i.e., the opening extends through the spigot), and as the spigot is generally of a flexible and relatively soft material, the opening can become distorted. In particular, the size, shape and pour characteristics of the resulting opening can be adversely affected, leading to an inability for the user to properly control the dispensing of flowable material.
Further still, many of the prior art containers are difficult to actuate by the fingers of the user and difficult to control with a single hand. Indeed, the shapes and dimensions of the actuating handles and the outer surface of the spout or spigot surrounding the opening remain difficult to grasp and retain.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a spigot which is positioned within the spout.
It is another object of the invention to provide a spigot which is protected by the spout.
It is yet another object to provide a dispensing apparatus which is structurally configured for ease of handling and manipulation.
It is another object of the invention to provide a dispensing apparatus wherein the dispensing opening is formed into the spout and the opening of which is controlled by the spigot.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.